goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Megaman
Rock X is a youth reploid from Space and Planet Earth from Rockman X (from RMX1 to RMX: Command Mission) Games of Japan and Future Wars Comics from Universo Mario Forums, that can fight against the Mavericks in Rockman X Games (including the main villain Sigma the Maverick Leader) and Shadow Death and his Alien Reploids Army in the UM Global Alliance Force in Universo Mario: Future Wars. His Armor is made of a Lightweight "Titanium X, Adamantium, Vibranium, Magilitium and Biometal" alloy. ...He is also a Half Human Half Mermaid crossbreed who fights with Star and her friends of Midnight Resistance and liberates the enslaved Mewmans to against The Epic Impossible Team, Heroic Gamer of Public, Human Armed Defense Force Team and Everyday Cartoon Police in Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Siege on Mewni. ...He is also an Action Bastards Super Knight Leader that can fight with the AT Characters against the Unhuman Hunters Team members in Light Fantasy II: Undercover Ops. ...He is also a Brony and fights with the Six Elements of Harmony to against the GLOBEX Army Inc. in Light Fantasy Adventure as a new Element of Harmony as the Element of Co-Existence, and helps the Six Elements of Harmony (Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter and Magic of Friendship). ...He is also a newbie member of HHTUS and Unhuman Rights Campaign (by Sade Velma Connally) as a Magical Soldier. (in the future, he will be a HHTUS member and Unhuman Rights Campaign) ...He is also a Fabulous Beings Rescuer Agent of the Fabulous Beings Rescuers Community in COMMANDARMY-ism must be putted in the end, the Movie. (which creates weapons for the F.B.R.C.) ...and also defends the destiny of the Land of OOO, the inhabitants and his Future from Nuclear Strike Plans planned by Sgt. Jamal Harris (Michael, New York Police Officer). ...and also with company of the Mane Six, he defends the far off Planet of Equestria from the monstrous being of alexisgeneral15 (Alex on DeviantArt)++. His real complete name is Carlos Omar Barrios. he appear in Adult Swim Ops and Awesomeadriehl 4: Unhuman Species Uprising as a Main Antangotist. ...and he never fails his own commandment of ABSK Global Alliance. His theme is Star Fox Team Main Theme (ripped from Star Fox 1 (Super NES) as his own theme) His voice is Young Guy ++Differences between Bronies and Anti-Bronies are on the Internet because Alex hates MLP: Friendship is Magic. ~Before the Big Crash, +After the Big Crash turning into an Alicorn-Satyr, **Before being brought back to life as a Reploid who is created by Dr. Light. Extra Info Exo Suit: Dragon Humanoid Exo Suit, Underwater Exo Suit for mermaids** Allies: Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline the Vampiress, Cotton Candy Princess, Wildberry Princess, Emerald Princess, Slime Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Raggedy Princess, Turtle Princess, Muscle Princess (Extreme Murder Machine from Endurance Kingdom), Engagement Ring Princess, Frozen Yogurt Princess and other Princesses, Lady Rainicorn, BMO (because that Videogame Console is also the controller of the Midway-Class Heavy Carrier (from Wing Commander Franchise)), Penn the Flame Boy, Blake the Rainidog and other Adventure Time Characters & OCs, Magical Girls and Guys, Wario the Human (Mario's Rival) (UM Forum Admin), Kenshi the Shadow Yoshi, Laughingjill2014, The Creepy Element Girlz, HHTUS (Humans Help the Unhuman Species)*, Unhuman Rights Campaign*, Flopi and her Fabulous Beings, Grob Gob Glob Grod, Wizards, Sade Velma Connally, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Prince Shining Armor and Other Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Allies. *By Sade Velma Connally. Neutral: N/A Enemies: Unhuman Hunters Team, Taylor Team Family, Jonathan Young, Colonel Tyrone, NEST, Retaliation Ops, Anti-Troublemaker Agency Personnel, Taylor Jolicoeur, Connor Robinson / Warrior X, Eda Kunsis, Dr. cyborg Jose Rizal, Kunk, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY / AwesomeAdriehl / AdminAdriehl (Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion), AskSergeantHarris (Michael), Task Force 322 and the rest of the Adventure Time Haters (Including the UTUBETROLL Police), alexisgeneral15 (Alex), and Other Anti-Bronies, SOPA, PIPA, ACTA, CISPA and other laws, The Epic Impossible Team, Heroic Gamer of Public, Human Armed Defense Force Team and other Less-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Enemies. Favourite TV Show: Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls, The adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Little Charmers, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Disney XD, Sofia the First, Fox Plus (the new premium pack of Fox, formerly Movie City), Bakugan, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Bubble Guppies and Other Fantastic, Epic and Awesome TV Series. Neutral: The Amazing World of Gumball, etc. TV Show Dislikes: Plim Plim the Clown's Show, Dora series (except her Teenager Form) and Other Less-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome TV Shows. Favourite Games: Adventure Time Games, My Little Pony Games, Minecraft, Terraria, Grandchase Games, Mario Series Games, Rockman Games, Mana Series Games, Despicable Me Games (only at Internet), Kirby Games, Crysis 1~3 (including Crysis Warhead), and Other Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Games. Neutral: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Complete Trilogy of CoD, and Other Semi-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Games. Games that Dislike: N/A Favourite Movies: Despicable Me Series, and Other Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Movies Movies that Dislike: Transformers Trilogy and other Less-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Movies Likes: Magic and Fantasy, Science and Technology, Fusions, Navigating Freely The Internet, Kids and Teens, Cartoon Network, Mythological Creatures, Anthropomorphs, Furrys, Pendleton Ward, Daydreaming Freely around the Real World, Possessing Magic, Grandchase Characters, Protecting Copyrights (Since the US Government had discovered a Copyright Violation before changing the image and name to Playboy), Disney XD, Sofia the First, Inter-COMMANDARMies Organization, Unhuman Creatures in rebellion to against COMMANDARMY-ism Act and COMMANDARMies, Spriting Stuff on computer, Fox Plus (the new premium pack of Fox, formerly Movie City) and, Epic and Awesome Other Fantastic Stuff. Neutral: School, Physical Education and Other Semi-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Stuff. Dislikes: Adults that opposes Magic and Fantasy, Pornography and Illegal Trafficants, Being Mexicanizated by Narco-Trafficants, Being Grounded, Human Adultry (because he is a Eternal Teenager for the magic and he no lacks it), Adult Swim (because it is too human adultry things for him on the Real World and Fantasy World / Magic Land / Adventure World and he is the enemy of all Adult Swim Fans), Being Killed, Being Scammed, Being a COMMANDARMY (known as Nonhuman Species Hunter like Nazi), Being Recruited by Human Resistance of Unhuman Hunters Team (or Task Force 322), Being part of COMMANDARMY-ism, Killing Humans who aren't part of COMMANDARMY-ism and Unhuman Creatures, Criminals, Terrorists, Being Part of Anarchy Teams, Vandalism on the Real World and Internet, Anti-Bronies and Anti-Pegasisters, SOPA, PIPA, ACTA, CISPA and other laws, HADF Team, TEIT, HGOP, EDCP, Unhuman Creatures being Killed and/or Kidnapped and Taking as Hostage, Being Infected by Mewbertyloid Virus in a Extreme Combat with a Mutant Freako Bug Girl like Star Butterfly and Other Less-Fantastic, Epic and Awesome Stuff. Message to the Net Neutrality Saviors "SOPA and PIPA has been Failed but the Phase 2 is ACTA, Stop those other laws (including ACTA) and save the Internet." Notes # Grabing the Magical Weapon Crystals can Unlock New Weapons. # Grabing the Healing Crystals will Heals the Character up to 8 Heart Points. # Grabing the Magic Crystals will Recover the Character up to 20 Mana Points. # Grabing the Mineral Coins and Color Coins will give Zenny (used as money) since are part of negotiations in the World of Capitalism. Appearance As a Hero * Universo Mario: Future Wars 2.0 (First Appearance as a Reploid) * Light Fantasy: Adventure (Second Appearance as an Alicorn-Satyr but named as Carlos Omar Barrios) * Light Fantasy 2: Undercover Ops (Third Appearance as a Half Human Half Mermaid crossbreed) * COMMANDARMY-ism must be putted in the end, the Movie. * Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Siege on Mewni * Despicable Me X: The Real Star Fox era Between Earth and Eladard 11-Q Starts * Sade's Fantasy Adventures: Unhuman Rebellion As a Villain * Adult Swim Ops * AWESOMEADRIEHL 4: Unhuman Species Uprising ??? * The day the GLOBEX stood still (Another Appearance as an Alicorn-Satyr but named as Mega Bolt) Category:Land of OOO's Only Hope Category:Equestrians' Only Hope Category:Mewmans' Only Hope Category:Bronies Category:Non Unhuman Species Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemies Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Plan to kill SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY in Future Category:Adventure Time Fans Category:My little pony fans‏‎ Category:Star vs. The Forces of Evil Fans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character who have powers Category:Character who change their forms Category:Hero's Duty Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Users with magic powers Category:Users who have magic powers Category:Alicorns Category:Alicorn-Satyrs Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mages Category:Characters who is loyal with Unhuman Species Category:Unhuman Species Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Good Characters Category:Video Games Category:Hierarchy Category:Adventurer Heroes Category:Crossbreeds between Humans and Nonhumans/Monsters Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Non-Strogg Category:Non-Demons Category:Humanoid Category:Soldier Category:Soldiers Category:Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Siege on Mewni Category:Adult Swim Haters Category:Military Category:Forces of Good Category:Enemies of the Forces of Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters